The Engineer's Roommate
by I.am.SOULvester
Summary: Basically, the Lieutenant is flash backing to when he first met Amon, and their time leading up to them officially "hooking up". It's mainly based on head canon, and yes the Lieutenant is named Li Te. I want to write smut, but I wanted to squeeze some character development in. This is my first fanfiction. Warning it will get smutty by at most the tenth chapter. :D
1. Chapter 1- Gloomy Boy

"Good morning" said the familiar calm voice as it had done for almost twenty years, and the man sat up. The man thought about how much he has changed since he first time he stepped foot in the city, fresh out of school, a young "genius" who grew up in a farming village fifty miles from where he currently lived. He no longer carried a name, or sought one. He had finally reached the very thing he wanted, revolution.

Still the man thought of old times, another life and perhaps he missed it. The man turned to his masked lover as he completed the neat knot that held the mask in place, and asked an old question with as much interest as if it had never been asked before "How did you sleep Amon?"

Today, was different, instead of Amon's usual answer of climbing onto the man telling him that he was hogging the blankets, he replied with "Actually, Lieutenant something interesting happened today."

"Today?" he replied

"Yes, in my sleep I had a dream. More of a recollection of a memory now that I think about it."

"Was it upsetting?" the Lieutenant asked this knowing that Amon never _ever_ brings up a topic unless it is of the utmost importance.

"Please calm down, I slept rather soundly. It was a rather fond memory, do you remember when we first started getting close?"

The Lieutenant closed his eyes and floated into his memories.

An engineer, is all he ever wanted to be. A young man fresh into the city, already lined up for a job at a new company named Future Industries. The city was everything he had anticipated and also feared. The streets adorned with the carriages of the wealthy and with a clear view of the many monuments he had heard so much about, but all at the same time the same fear that had kept him in his town swept over him. As he settled into his new apartment the reality had hit him. The Triple Threats, infamous for their hate crimes against non-benders were everywhere. Accusing some of not paying their "depts" and deciding it was only fair to burn their shops, in which most of the shop owners lived in small apartments above of.

In time the young engineer made friends amongst his coworkers, all of whom seem to be living in the same situation as him. And as young men often do when they are new to an area they explored, they begin a series of expeditions of the dingy part of the already crime striction Dragon Flats Borough.

Although not fond of drinking (do to a lack of alcoholic tolerance) the young man, happily follows his friends from bar to bar. The man likes to talk with the few sober patrons at the bars.

That particular night the young man's eyes zoom in on a particularly gloomy fellow, with a grey hood covered in small stains of reds, dirt and tattered hemming. Upon approaching the young man the young man noticed just how young the gloomy fellow looked, his delicate hands tracing the words scribbled on the bar's table, messages of hate and love, the table had become a melting pot of furious drunks and sad break ups. The gloomy boy, continued to look down at the table as the young man sat down next to him and said to him facetiously "Hey, kid I wouldn't hang out around here if I were you, I heard that there's a _bloodbender_ going around robbing people,"

At that instant the gloomy boy jumped up and turned to face the engineer and just as quickly as he had turned to look, he went back to reading the table's messages.

"I should have figured that you weren't interested in talking, it's a shame too. You look like you haven't talked to people in weeks, it's no wonder you look so raggedy. I mean, you're at a bar and it's very obvious that you haven't had a shot of alcohol, but you still look like shit." the young man, now trying to annoy the boy into talking began to almost subconsciously inch his way closer to the boy.

"Can you just leave me alone, I just finished my fourteen hour shift and I am trying to get unwind before I have to walk back home." The young man, thought it was almost cute, the look of hatred his received from the gloomy boy and he told the boy "I like you gloomy boy, you're pretty serious. Which in my opinion is the best thing you have going for you."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I love talking to people at bars, especially people who look like they need to talk."

The boy chuckled and stole a glance at the young man as he quietly told him "Ok, fine you win, come on tell me what you're dying you talk about."

"Oh, you clearly don't understand. I want to talk to talk about _you_. First off, I want a name gloomy boy, come on spit it out."

"No"

"Ok, I'll tell you mine, but you have to say yours first"

"My name is Noa-aa-Amon, my name is Amon. Just Amon, now , your end of the deal" And the young man smirked so fascinated by the boy's name almost forgetting that he promised to reveal his own.

"My name is Li Te."

The two continued to blabber to each other for what looked like the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2- Li Te and the Invitation

After that night of questioning each other, Li Te and the gloomy boy Amon's nights together in the bar slowly became more and more talkative. Jokes and long gazes at eachother started to seem almost normal, but Li Te always felt like there was more he wanted to say. He just never knew quite what it was.

As the nights turned into weeks it was almost instinct for Li Te to start his run to the bar as soon as he got off of work. He sat at a desk for hours, only getting up on occasion to double check his plans with his boss, Mr. Sato. Future Industries was new and everything had to be perfect before anything could be done. On this night Mr. Sato- being a very hospitable and rather generous boss- invited his employees to a house warming party. The house was newly constructed from the money he had gained _inventing_ the Satomobile. He walked into Li Te's office handing him an invitation. It read:

_Dearest Li Te,_

_You have been of great help to Future Industries, and have quickly proven yourself not only an individual of brilliant mind, but of great heart. And with this I am proud to welcome you into my home with open arms and heart. It would serve as a great honor if you could find the time to come to a banquet celebrating my new home in which a grand announcement shall be made. In return I only ask that if you have a friend to bring, please bring them. _

_With Care,_

_Hiroshi Sato _

Li Te starred at the invitation, he read is at least six times over. He thought about the last sentence and he did not understand Mr. Sato's intentions of adding _"if you have a friend to bring, please bring them"_ Nonetheless, Li Te had a person in mind and he intended to make Mr. Sato uncomfortable for pointing out how lonely Li Te feels at times in the big city.

After work Li Te took his time walking to the bar, he took every step as if the road beneath his feet was going to be lifted at anytime. He read Mr. Sato's invitation, repeating the words as he attempted to catch the message between the lines. Li Te, walked until nightfall, passing the bar, rushing past the shop and climbing up the back stairs slipping into his dusty apartment. Here, Li Te could relax. He set the invitation down and changed out of his work shirt and put on a fresh white tank top and grabbed his hat. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, tilting his hat up slightly with it's typical pageboy style allowing his face to still be seen. At this moment it occurred to him that his mustache had been growing out for awhile and he needed a good shave. Li Te grabbed his razor and some soap and fixed up the edges, leaving him with a very clean, but short fu manchu. Li Te, looked at himself tucking in his tank top and lacing up his boots. Then he grabbed his coat, tucking the invitation into his pocket and he proceeded to walk to the bar where a gloomy Amon was waiting for him.

Li Te's heart beat against his chest, he felt nothing but the pounding and the pain and shock of what he was going to do. Despite the cold Li Te was sweating. His walk turned into a sprint and he thought about his gloomy friend, and what his brother would say. His brother had been the inspiration to go to school and pursue his dream of becoming an engineer. Li Te, stopped dead in his tracks as he bit his lip and looked down at his patched up boots and as his eyes started to water, he fell down in-front of the bar and wept in the snow as he had always been one to express his emotions. Li Te, stopped his crying, and fought back his feeling as he opened the bar doors and whispered to himself:

"It's just going to be two friends hanging out at a party, _nothing more,_"

_Nothing more _is all he ever told himself.


	3. Chapter 3- Amon's Smile

As the night of the banquet approached Li Te was still nervous from asking Amon to come with him. He could not help, but to get giddy from the idea of a night full of dancing, eating, talking and the unavoidable flirty glances.

It had been three days prior to the party when he finally decided that bringing his gloomy friend to the party was just an act of friendship, nothing more. He had told Amon to meet him at the bar at five o'candle, so that they could catch the train to get to Mr. Sato's neighborhood. Li Te wore his best garbs. Sporting his father's top hat, upon the brim a light, dulled silk ribbon was gently placed contrasting the slate black look the hat had kept throughout the years, although rarely worn the hat was at least thirty years old. He had bought a new shirt just for the occasion, the shirt carried a light hint of ivory among it, and had small dark buttons, so shiny Li Te could see the reflection of his finger as he touched each one. He wore trousers in the same dull green as the ribbon on his hats, the trousers had thin vertical midnight stripes, and were held up by his charcoal suspenders. Li Te put on his dark grey vest, and his nicest pair of fine leather shoes and shined them as he scanned around his loft for his coat finally finding his coat thrown on top of his desk.

Li Te rushed down the shop's shaky steps, stopping to look at the clock against the wall near the door. Realizing he was running late Li Te picked up his pace.

Li Te ran up to the bar's entrance, glancing around for Amon, wondering why his hooded friend would blow him off like that, Li Te spotted a few interesting characters, but Amon was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he had left believing Li Te had blown him off, but just as Li Te began walking away a strong hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Aaah" he growled as he grabbed the arm of his assailant, as he turned around a familiar voice rang,

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Li Te,"

The voice was unmistakably Amon's, but this young man was new to Li Te. Making note that he had never seen his gloomy boy without a hood on anywhere else other than a shady bar. Li Te studied Amon's change of clothes, a simple look consisting of a crisp white collared shirt, a pair of brown trousers and a neatly tied brown tie, and a pair of matching brown shoes. It was then when Li Te realized that Amon had long brown hair held up in the tradition style typically associated with people of the Water Tribe.

"...so Li Te, the party?" Amon chuckled as he playfully took Li Te's hat and placed it upon his own head.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry for starring. I've just never seen you without your hood up, or at a time when there's enough light to see what you like- lll-look like, haha. You have nice eyes, they're very pale, it's a good look. I mean it's not like that was your choice, but yeah," Li Te felt of his blood rush to his face as Amon gave him a cocky smile and told Li Te,

"A lot of people wonder about my age, so I'm used to long confused gazes. Honestly, I lost track awhile ago," he chuckled as Li Te paid for both, noting this Amon said "Li Te, you didn't have to do that, but thank you."

Li Te smiled as the two men allowed a pair of young ladies take the last seats, as Amon quietly looked down smiling as well. Li Te was still staring at Amon, his face truly giving no signs of his age, he had a slightly broad chin, with a soft point at the end, he had large bright eyes filled with so much youth, but the wrinkle underneath revealed his lack of sleep. His lips pink showed a hint of his boyhood still not gone. Paying close attention to Amon's voice, Li Te did notice it became a bit shaky at parts, but held it's ground as a very deep voice. Amon looked up and smiled at Li Te, only to look out of the window. Amon was shorter than him, he couldn't have been more than seventeen.


	4. Chapter 4- Hiroshi's Party

The banquet itself was a breathtaking sight, it was spread upon a large rectangular table with a crisp cream clothe. The food almost glowed in the bright orange-tinted room, everything varied from the chewy meat of rabbaroo to traditional Air Nomad fruit pies. Hiroshi had truely gathered quite a feast.

It was served in a buffet style, and the music was roaring as the tsungi horn player danced in place. The room smelled of alcohol and panda-lilies and Hiroshi held his fiancee's hand while everyone danced in honor of their just announced engagment.

Li Te stared as Amon watched the strangers dance, and both men continued to pound away at plates of food. Li Te smiled and released a small chuckle as Amon looked up from his food with a slightly puzzled look on his face. Li Te, put down his food and made his way to Amon. Taking calm, slow, wobbly steps.

Amon continued to stuff his face on sea-prunes and baked tiger-seal, his face remaining stoic as he nearly chocked on an unchewed sea-prune. Li Te moved in to assist him, but quickly Amon hit his chest and took a sip from one of the many glasses infront of him, stopping Li Te in his tracks. Amon's face spread into a half-grin and then as Li Te smiled back the two men broke into bashful laughter. They grinned and Li Te leveled his hand with Amon's face as he grabbed a napkin and wiped off a line of juice oozing out of his mouth.

"Pardon me, I realize that I don't exactly eat in the most cultured manner," Amon chuckled, as he grabbed Li Te's hand. He let his hand stay near his face, lowering Li Te's hand, onto the table, and continued to smile. Li Te stared at their hands, both clad in gloves, he studied the shape of his fingers, and he thought to himself, "_I shouldn't look at him so long, it's rude. Spirits know what Amon thinks that I'm doing."_

"Li, Li Te, are you ok?" Amon asked him and Li Te quickly moved his hand away from his. Li Te looked to his shoes, and took a seat next to him opposed to sitting across him.

"Yeah, Amon I'm ok. I just thought that it was funny how I actually invited you to this party. I mean, I barely know you. I just think it's pretty strange how we're sort of friends now." Li Te continued to look down as he stumbled for words, Amon gazed into his eyes and ran his strong gloved hand through his thick chestnut hair as he let it loose.

"Li Te, may I call you just Li?"

"Yes, of course"

"Li, do you think that my hair is too long. I work at a bakery, and I worry that it might get in the bread. That and I noticed that a lot of men wear their hair short in Republic City, what do you think?"

Li Te looked at Amon's hair and he personally cared little for his own hair, but prefered to keep it short. He never looked at another man's hair before, he never thought about looks much, especially on other men. Li Te tried to ignore such thoughts, he never really said things about other people's looks in general. He had once mentioned to his older brother that the grocer had a very attractive smile, only to get ridculed by him and beaten by some of the neighborhood boys that had happened to have overheard him.

He tried not to think about it,

"So Li, should I cut it?"

"I think that you should do what you want."

"Well, I'm unsure, and figured that I could ask some one for a second opinion."

"I don't think that I'm the best person to ask for fashion advice. In my opinion, I like to keep it short, then again I've never had it long."

"I guess I wouldn't have to comb it as often, look touch this hair." Li Te ran his hand through Amon's hair and smelled strong stench of alcohol in his friend's breath, and Amon released a sigh. Li Te grabbed a glass and took a shot of cactus juice, feeling that it's better to drink with Amon rather than watch him get helplessly drunk.

The two continued to talk, exchanging stories, both silly and personal. Everyone was in their own worlds, no one would remember this in the morning.

Amon told Li Te about himself, sharing a pleasant memory involving his little brother and several tiger-seals and how the Avatar had once come to their hometown. And Li Te, told him about the neighborhood boy's constant bullying. How the boys claimed that the Spirits were after him for saying that a man had a cute smile, and how they beat him over it. The boys had burned him, and had left scars all over his back, his right arm was broken in the attack. Yet, both men laughed over their memories, both the good and the bad. Li Te, smiled and began to mumble into Amon's shoulder.

Amon's eyes flashed as he realized that Li Te was crying. He took off his leather gloves and put them in his pocket. Placing his strong well trained hand on Li Te's hat, slowly gripping the hat's brim and slipping the hat off of his head. He postioned his tipsy rickety hand on Li Te's head and whispered to him, "Li, did you mean it?"

Li Te lifted his head, although he made a noise, but no words were understood. Li Te was too out of it, trapped in his self-reflexive prison, his eyes filled with angry tears. And again Amon whispered into his drunken ears, "I'll take you home, I don't want you to say anything you'll regret your coworkers hearing."

With that Amon hooked Li Te's arm around his thick neck and snuck away from the party.


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance of Denial?

Li Te woke up in a his stiff bed, wrapped up tightly in his thin pale sheets his mattress stained and spotted from freshly spilled liquids. It was evident that he had drank too much the night before and that he had ate too much as well. His vision was blurry and his eyes felt dry. He had not slept he had simply closed his eyes and when he opened them again twelve hours had passed. He was fatigued from last night's activites, but he couldn't bring himself to remember beyond taking a few shots with Amon.

He tried to scan the room, but as he attempted to move his neck his strength gave out. The very sound of his head hitting the pillow made his ears ring as he groaned and tugged at his blanket to shield his eyes from the harsh mid-afternoon sun. As Li Te snuggled closely into his pillow and shut his red, swollen eyes, his crisp blue irises died out with the previous night's events, he heard hesitant foot-steps. And then a light knock on the door, though through his ears, the slight touch of the door sounded like a hammer against his head.

With the knocking came Amon, with blood-shot eyes and his tie undone, as he set down a tray. _CLICK CLACK _the tray's contents continued, as Amon quickly apologized to Li Te. He rearranged the tray, and Li Te eyed a glass of water.

At that moment Amon knealt down before him, and lifted his head up to give him a large gulp of the water. As he chuckled at him, "Li, if I knew that you would react like this to a few shots, I wouldn't have let you drink."

"If I knew that you-nevermind, just shut up." he replied as he dug his face deeper into his limp pillow. Amon lifted himself up, and began to rearrange himself, infront of an invisible mirror. He cleared up his throat and turned away from Li Te, his face and the back of his neck reddening as he did so.

"You said some pretty interesting stuff last night, I don't think that you should go around saying those sort of things to people you barely know,"

Li Te mumbled in a reply mimiking a moody teenager.

"Seriously though, that could get you killed if you blab to the wrong people." he said as he gathered his various articles of clothing and quickly tied his hair.

Finally, Li Te looked up and asked, "Hey, where are you going? I thought you were going to play 'Doctor' with me all day."

"Unlike you Li, I have work to do. I'm not whatever you do that has human hours and decent pay."

"My job is pretty great, I mean I sit around and just engineer, which mind you is stressful."

"I'm just saying, well I'll see you at the typical spot tonight." And with that Amon slipped on his shoes and ran out of Li Te's small apartment, waving him goodbye.

It felt nice to have someone scold him, Li Te thought. It felt nice to have someone yell at him, and tell him when he did something stupid. However, he began to worry about the "stuff" he told Amon about the night before. He wanted to scream, run around, and just overall panic, but his body felt like a soggy noodle. And his head hurt like a thousand little spider-rats had scratched up his brain.


End file.
